


The fall of a hero

by GreekGeek100



Series: To be a family [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Gen, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), im going to make this a series, im not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekGeek100/pseuds/GreekGeek100
Summary: *Set during the stream of the 20th*Tommy and Tubbo would be best friend forever! right?That wish is taken away from them when Dream brings them to his base, and one of them dont make it out.I almost cried writing this, but i hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, TommyInnit & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Badboyhalo, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Jschlatt, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: To be a family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122353
Comments: 16
Kudos: 328
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The fall of a hero

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my friend (Who unfortunatly does not have an account) for helping me edit this story!  
> Hope you liked this story as much as we liked writing it!

Tommy watches as Dream puts the TNT into the hole. Tubbo stood beside him, horrified. 

“Is this what he made you do in exile?” Tubbos whisper was barely audible. Tommy did not answer though. He was watching the hole in a dazed state, his hand rubbing over the dagger he had managed to hide from the Green man. He finally looked away when Dream took a step forward. Tommy moved in front of Tubbo, shielding him from the villain. Dream laughed at the boy's action. 

“I won't need to hurt him if you listen closely.” The way Dream said that sent chills down Tommys spine. “You're both going to follow me, and don’t try anything.” 

It was only once they reached Dream's base when Tommy realized they were not going to get out alive, or at least one of them would not. It must have been the way Dream kept looking back at them, or the way he held his Axe. Tommy kept Tubbo behind him just in case. The trip down the elevator was long. It was awkward as well. Tommy and Tubbo stood on the right side, trying to keep as far from the masked man as possible. Dream stood on the left, playing with the axe. Although they could not see his face, Tommy was sure he was smirking. Soon enough the elevator stopped, and the doors opened to a giant room. 

Framed on both sides of a nether portal, were Cat and Mellohi. 

Tommy stood, looking at the discs before noticing the side hall. He walked towards it, completely forgetting about Tubbo. It was only when he turned around that he remembered Dream's threat. 

“I told you I would kill him.” Dream has his axe to Tubbos throat. Tommy freezes. Dream was going to kill Tubbo, no matter what Tommy did. Unless... 

“Tubbos a pawn, you on the other hand,” Dream moves the axe closer to Tubbos throat, drawing blood. “You’re fun.” 

Tommy steps forward but stops when Dream threatens to finish the job. 

“I'm going to kill Tubbo, then put you in Pandoras Vault.” Dream laughs. “You’re going to be stuck in there for as long as I want.” 

Tommy wants to vomit. Dream was likely to keep him in Pandora until he broke, that or whenever Dream got bored. If Tommy were to save L’Manburg -save Tubbo- he would need to act fast. 

“If you kill Tubbo.” Tommy pulls out the dagger he had hidden. “This will go through my heart.” 

Tommy would not do it, but Dream did not know that. If Dream were to kill Tubbo, Tommy would injure himself in a severe way. Take out an eye or two. Then Dream would not have fun with him anymore. 

Nevertheless, Dream lowered the axe. Tommy cringed at the small line that was on the bee lover's neck. 

“Let Tubbo go.” Dream did not move, Tubbo still locked in his hold. Tommy put the dagger directly over where his heart was. Dream let Tubbo go. Tubbo ran over to where Tommy was. 

“Now listen to me, Dream.” Tommy pulled Tubbo behind him. The older yelped as he stumbled forward. Tommy was too focused on Dream to notice though. “You’re going to let us go and leave us alone.” 

Dream did not move. They were still for a minute before Dream let out a crazed laugh. 

“In that case,” Dream wheezed. “You may as well both die!” 

Tommy did not notice anyone come from behind them before a blade was sticking through his stomach. He could see the blood starting to spread on his normally white T-Shirt. The blade was pulled out, and Tommy fell without its support. Strong arms caught him before he could fall though. Tommy looked up at the person who caught him and was met with Crimson eyes. Technoblade was the one who would kill him. Tommy felt betrayal, Techno was his big brother Damnit! 

“Ive got you Theseus,” Technoblade sounded sorry, that prick. “you can rest now.” 

Tommy used what little strength he had to push Techno away, he failed. 

“I have owed Dream a favor for a while,” Techno paused and looked up at the green man. “He wanted me to kill you both if you did something stupid.” 

Tommy could hear the pity in Technos voice. The pig was not one to back up on promises, even if it meant harming his family. Techno did not like hurting his family, but he also did not like being in debt. The pink haired man once injured Wilbur just to get back at his twin for beating his friends' brother in a music competition. He had owed his friend for a few days for not getting him expelled. 

“You've been through so much Theseus.” Techno looked down at his little brother, and Tommy could tell he was trying to keep it together. Techno was merciless with his own twin brother, why was he upset with his little brother “You deserve to rest.” 

Technoblade placed the teen on the ground gently, as if he did not want to injure him further. Tommy wished he could speak, because then he would be spitting out incoherent words to the pink haired man. Tommy wished he could grab that sword and put it through his brothers' gut and run away with the bee lover. 

Tubbo. Tommy had not been able to see what happened to Tubbo, who had been right behind him. Maybe Techno could see the distress in his eyes, because he moved Tommys hand to touch his friends. Tommy interlocked his fingers the others, and he felt the boy weakly squeeze it. Techno must have done the same thing to Tubbo that he did to Tommy. 

“Are you done?” Tommy could hear the annoyance and boredom in Dream's voice. “We need to leave before the others come.” 

Dream must have known about the letter Tommy sent to Punz. That or there was a traitor in their midst. Tommy hoped it was the first, he did not wish for more people to become villains. 

Tommy saw Techno stand up from where he was crouching beside him. Techno gave one last deplorable look to both teens, before he followed Dream up the elevator. Both were gone withing seconds, leaving the friends to die together. 

“Tommy?” Tubbo sounded tired. Tommy felt the same. Tommy also noticed the worry and the sadness in his friend's voice “Are you still alive?” 

Tommy squeezed his friend's hand. Using as much energy as he could, he turned so that he was facing the bee loving boy. Tommy saw Tubbo give a breath of relief. 

“M’here.” Tommy could barely say anything. “Love you s’much.” 

Tubbo was crying. He could not blame the guy. They were both going to die here, all alone. 

“I love you too Tommy.” How was Tubbo able to talk so much better than Tommy when impaled through the stomach. Tommy looked into his friends deep brown eyes. Soon they would both join Wilbur, wherever he was. 

Tommy watched as Tubbo’s closed his eyes, too weak to keep them open. His friends breathing grew erratic. Tommy fought back tears as he watched his friend slowly goes unconscious. The brit knew he would go soon after. He just prayed they were not going to die. 

Tommy did not hear the portal being used. All he could focus on was Tubbo. Tommy only noticed when gentle hands picked him up. Tommy thought that Techno had come back for him, out of pity for his brother. It was not Techno, instead he was met with the white eyes of BadBoyHalo. Tommy could see the silhouettes of multiple people in the corner of what little vision he had. Tommy used what little strength he had left to keep his hand interlocked with Tubbo’s. 

“Tommy? Can you hear me?” Bads tone was desperate, pleading that the boy was still alive. 

Tommy felt someone try to pry his and Tubbo’s hands apart. Tommy refused to let the action go through. Soon he had no choice though, and someone else took his hand in theirs. The person thumb traced circles on the back of his hand to soothe him. 

“Tommy?” Bad sounded scared. “Give us some sign your still here please!” 

Tommy would have laughed if he could. Who knew a demon could be so nice. 

“B*tch.” Tommy heard many relieved noises throughout the group. Bad let out a sad laugh and Tommy heard a quiet ‘Language.’ 

Tommy turned his head using as much strength as he could to look at his friend. Puffy, just like Bad with Tommy, was holding the bee boys. Tommy let out a satisfied noise. 

“What happened?” It was Sapnap that asked that. Tommy could remember when Sapnap was friends with Dream. Arsonist, pet killer, Tommy could never think of him other than those until now. Dream had cut all ties with anyone that was his friend. 

“Tech’o came too.” Tommy could barely make out what he was telling them. “did’nt see him till after.” 

Tommy wished he could see their faces right now, but he could only make out Bads. The demon looked shocked. Tommys vision was getting worse, because why would the demon be shocked? 

“L’ve you.” Tommy was surprised to hear Tubbo speak, he was sure he was gone already. “M’sorry.” 

Tommy closed his eyes. He heard voices telling him to keep them open and to stay awake. He was too tired to though, and soon enough he felt himself drifting into unconsciousness. 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

He heard singing when he came to. The same song his father used to sing to him as a kid. Tommy heard another snoring softly beside the singer. As he slowly became aware, he felt hands playing with strands of his hair. Tommy also felt arms holding him close. It was comforting. 

Tommy opened his eyes a tiny bit but was not met with white eyes and pitch-black skin, not even his father's familiar blue eyes. Instead, he was met with Dark brown eyes and curly brown hair. Tommy recognized those traits, but he had not seen the owner in a while. 

“Wilbur?” Tommy could barely hear himself. It was heard though. The musician stopped singing and looked down at his little brother. 

“Hey there Theseus.” Wilbur sounded normal, not like Ghostbur. He was not as enthusiastic as the Ghost. Tommy would have cried if he was not angry his brother. 

“Do not call me Theseus.” Tommy saw Wilburs eyes light up, and the man let out a small laugh. 

“I missed you.” Tommy had said the words before he could think. It was true though, he missed Wilbur. Yes, he had Ghostbur, but both were not the same. 

Wilbur smiled sadly. “We thought you were not going to join us for a long time, Tommy.” 

Said boy was confused. Why wouldn’t he join them? Phil and Eret had succeeded in bringing Wil back to life, had they not? 

Tommy sat up, wincing at the pain in his stomach. He looked down, and god he wished he had not. His shirt was red, not white. The red had spread around a tear in his shirt. Behind the tear was a hole. Not a big hole, a hole that could fit a sword. The red was the blood that had come out of the wound. 

Tommy remembered. He remembered going to fight Dream with Tubbo. He remembered his things getting blown up. He remembered being led to Dream’s base. Dream threatening Tubbo. Tommy with the dagger. Techno- 

Techno stabbing him through the stomach. 

Wilbur had not been brought back to life; Tommy had died. Tommy turned to his brother, hoping what he suspected was not true. 

Wilbur was there, the same wound that had killed him visible as well. 

“Wil?” Tommy looked up into the eyes of his brother. “Am I dead Wilbur?” 

The musician smiled sadly and nodded. 

“Yes, you did.” Wilbur paused, obviously thinking. “You died, but Tubbo didn’t.” 

Tommy was relieved that his friend was still alive but confused as well. They had both been impaled through the stomach, had they not? 

Wilbur noticed his confusion. “You lost more blood that Tubbo, and you were on the brink of death when they got the healing pots. They were able to stabilize him, but you died before they could get to you.” 

Tommy nodded. That makes sense. “Is there still a chance Tubbo could die?” 

Wilbur shook his head. “Tubbo is awake and well, this wound will not kill him.” 

Tommy nodded. At least the country would keep its president. 

Tommy looked to his right and was met with hazel brown eyes. 

“Well, hello there,” Tommy was going to hate the Schlatt forever because of what he said next. “Theseus.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel, so if you want to know what will happen next then keep a look out for it!  
> Kudos and comments inspire me to write more! Make sure to do so if you liked this story pls!


End file.
